


Pet Names

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have pet names for one another? Such as Spocky-poo or Lenny?"</p><p>Fic written for the ask-spones blog on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**“Do you have pet names for one another? Such as Spocky-poo or Lenny?”**

“Spocky-poo? _Lenny?_ Don’t be ridiculous, we wouldn’t have such silly names for each other! Right, Mister Spock?”

“Indeed, Doctor McCoy.” 

* * *

 

“Mister Spock.”

“Doctor McCoy.”

It started with Spock insisting on “Doctor McCoy” instead of “Leonard”.

The casual implication of “Leonard” was more suitable if they were just friends. Formalities were better for them in his mind, as respect was an important factor in a good-standing relationship. Beyond that, McCoy had a penchant for pointing out his position as a doctor. McCoy truly recognized himself as a healer, and Spock wanted to exhibit that. To use the title was a compliment, an acknowledgement that, yes, he was who he was meant to be, a status that not everyone in the universe could accomplish.

McCoy had been irritable at first, having preferred the name Leonard, but he soon came to understand the meaning behind Spock’s name for him. He saw fit to match it, and so the Vulcan was now “Mister Spock.” McCoy used more inflection, so the formal name had meaning in how it was said. A stressed “ _Mister_ Spock” when annoyed, a stressed “Mister _Spock_ " when teasing… In their times when close, in private, there would be a smile. He would lean close. A hushed tone, “ _Mister Spock_ ”…

And Spock would respond “Doctor McCoy…”

And come the next day, in the open where people could see, no one would recognize that those cordial formalities had a deeper meaning for the two of them, that they were the little names with subtle nuances that made it special for them when they were the ones to say it.

 


End file.
